The 26 Letters Theme: Lucius and James
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: 26 Letters, made into words, and then related to Lucius and James. Fluff, really. Some... crude expresions, but nothing too dirty Ö Oh, shame!


**The 26 letters Theme: Lucius And James.**

**A:**** Affection** ( _a gentle feeling of fondness or liking._)

Showing affection in public isn't really something they can afford. They are both in a relationship, and the woman they are dating are both into brutal murder—definitely when it comes to a boyfriend cheating on them with an other man.

**B: Borderline** ( _a division between two distinct or opposite things, almost._)

When James finds out Lucius is forced to marry Narcissa, his laughter is borderline hysterical. But only because it hurts _too much_ to cry.

**C: Complete** ( _having all the necessary or appropriate parts._)

When they make love, they're finally complete. And they don't ever want to stop feeling like that.

**D: Delusion** ( _an idiosyncratic belief or impression maintained despite being contradicted by reality._)

They know them being together for ever is just delusion. Yet every letter written to one-an-other, reads '_Always yours,_' at the end.

**E: eh** ( _exclamation used to express enquiry, surprise, or to elicit agreement._)

When James dresses like a girl to seduce Lucius, the only reaction he gets is: "eh?" Because Lucius really wonders how James squeezed himself into those tight stockings—not to mention he's _quite fond_ of James' penis, and him pretending to have a vagina is just a bit too scary.

**F: ****Fix** ( _mend, repair._)

When he's in terrible pain, or remembers what used to be, James does his best to fix himself, but it wont budge, because _Lucius_ used to do that for him.

**G: Green** ( _the colour between blue and yellow; coloured like grass or emeralds._)

Once James asks why Lucius is a Slytherin, and when Lucius answers: "because my favourite colour is green." He's not sure whether he should laugh, because he gets the idea that Lucius is actually being serious.

**H: Halo****s and Horns** ( _a circle of light shown around or above the head of a saint_ _a hard permanent outgrowth, often curved and pointed._)

People always talk about how evil Lucius is. How none-saint-like. How he doesn't have a Halo. ('_Me neither_,' his mind would comment, and he'd remember he's supposed to hate Lucius.) But James always reasoned, that Lucius didn't have Horns either. Or a red tail for that matter.

**I: ****Ink** ( _a coloured fluid or paste used for writing, drawing, printing or duplicating._)

Lucius struggles to keep James down, because he's always so wriggly. And as he bends down to scribble the words: '_Property of Lucius Malfoy_' down in blazing red ink on James' thigh, James giggles and questions: "couldn't you have used something else to mark me?" Looking innocent, but Lucius catches the innuendo, and spends the next four hours marking James _all over_ with his tongue and teeth.

**J: Judge** ( _form an opinion or conclusion about someone, something._)

He hates how he knows that he'll judge Lilly for the rest of his life, simply because she's not blonde, long and masculine, and simply not Lucius.

**K: Kitten** ( _a young cat._)

Lucius loves how James always purrs like a kitten when given the needed attention. Especially when he cuddles close to him like one too.

**L: Leather** ( _a material made from the skin of an animal by tanning._)

Muggles. Lucius hates absolutely everything about them. Every single thing. And when James is all excited about being one of the first to ride the Black Bitch (AN: that's what I call Sirius' motorcycle) Lucius can only roll his eyes. Though later, when James shows up in his room, wearing _only_ a leather vest that barely covers _anything_, he thinks that maybe there is one thing good about Muggles after all.

**M: Mature** ( _become fully grown._)

Due to his mother's death, Lucius was forced to mature fast, but now he sees it only as a reason to love James even _more_, because it makes them fit together even more, since James takes everything slow; even maturing.

**N****: Nostalgia** ( _a sentimental longing or wistful affection for a period in the past._)

Lucius doesn't believe in nostalgia. That way the fact that he thinks about James still, doesn't seem so painful.

**O: Oscillate** ( _move or swing back and forth in a regular rhythm._)

The swing oscillates steadily, while everything about James' breathing becomes not-so-steady.

**P: Popsicle** ( _an ice lolly._)

Popsicles remind James of Lucius. No matter how dirty and ambiguous it is. It just happens to be the truth.

**Q: ****Quake** ( _shake or tremble._)

Even the idea of James' lips against Lucius' skin results into a heavily quaking body and a cold shower.

**R: Rug** ( _carpet._)

This one time they were having a fight about something stupid, and the next thing he knows, they're having sex on the rug.

**S: Solution** ( _means of solving a problem or dealing with a difficult situation._)

When James says he'll find a solution to their problem, he means to say that he _wants_ to, and that he'll _try_, but he knows it'll be a _waste_ anyways.

**T:**** Tiptoes** ( _with one's heels raised and one's weight on the balls of the feet._)

"I feel like a girl," James complained once. "I always have to reach up to kiss you." Disregarding the fact, he stood on tiptoes to meet Lucius' lips once more.

**U: Union** ( _the action of being joined together._)

They make one perfect union, and not a thousand years of being apart or the fact that one's dead and the other isn't can change that.

**V: Vaporize** ( _convert into vapour._)

They'll always say James is a prick and has an ego, and thinks himself to be so _perfect_, but they've never seen him, panting and sweating, and begging for more, because then they'd know that all those things vaporize into thin air. Because then they'd know that all those things are lies, and just prejudice. They haven't been with him when the light is off and it's only the two of them. They don't know him like Lucius does. No one _ever_ will.

**W: ****Win** ( _be successful or victorious._)

When James tackles Lucius to the ground, he huskily whispers: "I win." Before giving a heated kiss. Lucius of course doesn't mention the fact that he let him win. Because now James will keep him captive for ever, and Lucius _doesn't quite mind_ that.

**X:**** X-rated** ( _pornographic or indecent._)

The biggest fun Lucius ever had with James in a Muggle environment, was when they'd gone shopping. They were just about to seriously ravish each other the elevator when it opened and an old woman yelped, ran away and screamed at the cashier: "your elevators should be x-rated!"

**Y:**** Yearn** ( _have an intense feeling of loss or lack and longing for someone._)

Even when James is sitting right next to him, he still yearns to be closer.

**Z:**** Zero** ( _no quantity or number._)

That's how many years they wish to be apart.

**AN: Please Review! I'm doing more 26 Letters things, so I want to know what you guys thought! **


End file.
